Winter Storms
by hockeyfics
Summary: Two years after the war, Katara pressures Toph to talk to a boy that's staring at her, Toph eventually goes to him but sits beside the wrong guy, named Ethan. Toph eventually is attracted to Ethan but can she help him with the discrimination he is facing?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and the fourth time I've rewritten the first chapter. I do not own avatar Enjoy!**

Winter Storms Chapter 1

"Toph, just to let you know, that guy over there has been staring at you for quite some time,"

"I don't really care sugar queen, and why do I need to know that?"

"Well Toph I think it's time you get a boyfriend,"

"Noo, I don't need one and I don't want one. Remember the last two boyfriends I had, they didn't really turn out pleasant."

"I know but Suki set you up with those guys, maybe if you talk to this one you will be able to find out if he's a good person, and would know if he lies at any point."

Katara made a strong point, but I still remember the last two boyfriends I've had. They weren't really the sensitive boring type, but they weren't really that respectful either.

It's been two years after the war; we now live close to the Fire Nation palace. Zuko wasn't able to grant us a good house, so what we got instead was a diminutive house close to 62 years of age. The house was shared between: I, Katara, Sokka and Aang and it was always cramped.

If you're wondering why Suki set me up with two guys that I ended up throwing boulders at, this is what happened.

Six months ago Suki was visiting our house which made the place more cramped then ever. It wasn't paradise havening her home, yet I guess I got on her nerves a lot. So her resolution to end my annoyances was to set me up with a guy she knew, his name was Ohev, he was alright at the beginning… I guess. Until he saw that most of the time I'm covered in dirt.

However despite my dirty ways Ohev still told me that I was pretty and I knew he was lying; it actually hurt my feelings when he did it. But he then asked if I thought he was good looking, that's when I had to reveal to him I was blind… The relationship only lasted three days after that, his attitude towards me completely changed after he found out I was blind.

So I ended up throwing boulders at him when he insulted me. Then I got home asked Suki to come outside for a moment, she came outside towards me, down to the yard and I threw a boulder at her too.

But three months after my five day relationship with Ohev, Suki set me up with another guy. One week later I sent a boulder down his throat.

"I still don't want to talk to him sugar,"

"Oh come on Toph, this guy is cute, he is quite muscular and I remember you telling me a week ago that you like muscle in guys for their physical appearances."

I felt that my cheeks warm up when she said that. I do like muscle on men but that doesn't mean I instantly like them, the second guy Suki set me up with had some muscle but I still ended up sending rocks down his throat.

"That still doesn't mean he won't trash me on my blindness like everyone does"

"Come on Toph you're fourteen, not everyone thinks you're a defenseless little girl anymore"

I still wanted to hold my ground in this little argument with Katara however if this guy lies and is a jerk about my blindness it would be fun the shove rocks up his butt, so the next thing I said was…

"Ok Katara let's have it your way, which person is staring at me?"

"Ohh good stuff, I'm glad you're going to talk to him. He's sitting at the café beside the fountain, He is with another guy but he is the one with the coffee cup the other guy isn't drinking anything."

"Ok Katara I will go talk to him but if he's an asshole that means you need to do whatever I ask you to."

Katara then said with a sarcastic tone "Fine with me. What's the worse can Mellon lord can do?"

I stood up preparing myself to meet this person and before I walked to go to the café I turned back to Katara, "Mellon lord doesn't spare forgiveness." With saying that in a playful tone I turned my head around and started walking towards the café. As I was walking away I could feel Sokka's weight slowly heading toward Katara.

After maybe twenty seconds of walking I arrived at the café, scanned the area and I sat down beside the two people Katara described to me, Two young adults, one with a mug and one with nothing in his hands, however they didn't appear to be friends, they seemed to be ignoring each other.

I went to the worker at the café and asked in a commanding tone "Can I get a coffee here?"

"Of course lovely lady, it will take only a minute!" He walked inside the kitchen of the café. I won't lie; it felt good that someone called me a "lovely lady". However I had to see if this guy that has been staring at me would say the same thing.

I then greeted the older boy in a very high pitched welcoming tone, I said in the most awkward way anybody could possibly say,

"Hello!"

The boy turned his head at me; I could feel his smile form across his face. "Hi there, how it goes today?"

The words that came out of his mouth made me laugh so hard, his voice sounded incredibly deep; he spoke as if he just started learning how to talk.

He immediately seemed puzzled of me and asked "What is funny?" I started to laugh even more but I said, I controlled myself and tried to find out why he was talking this way.

"'How it goes?????' you mean 'How's it going'"

"Um yeah, I suppose"

"Well, why do you speak like you don't know how to talk?" That time I smiled and decided to give him a chance to get comfortable with me and explain himself.

"Well, like you say I start to learn English six years in the past,"

What he said confused me; the only thing in the world we spoke was English. So how could anyone not know how to speak it? If you didn't know how to speak English that basically meant that you can't talk at all! It came across my mind that he might be lying, or putting on an act, but judging by his heart beats, every word he said to me was true.

"That makes no sense; English is the only language in the world"

"Yes I know, but from where I come from, the language I grew up with was different"

"How could it be different? Again, English is the only thing we speak in the world."

"Well for me, we grew up with something different."

I could tell this guy was hiding something from me, I just knew it because of my experience with people and all.

"Okay so… where were you born?"

This guy didn't seem enthused about answering this question either, his gentle smile he put up for me at the beginning turned into an annoyed sign of frustration, so I didn't see any need in carrying on the subject.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I-"He interrupted me and softly spoke

"No its okay, I not angry. The language we speak is French"

So many questions came to mind after he said that, the biggest one being 'Where the hell do people speak French?'

The server came with my coffee and put it down on the table then I gave him one silver piece and he walked off to other customers. This boy I was talking with wasn't a muscular person like Katara told me, I could sense that he was thin and tall but he was heavy on the stool he was sitting on so he probably was a little muscular. He was staring at me and spoke up again.

"Let us forget about my French, it doesn't matter anyways, we should talk about something else"

He seemed desperate to change the subject but I was still curious about his French. So I didn't let him go easy.

"No you have to tell me where you live. You've been staring at me since I arrived here at the market so you owe me an explanation and-" He cut me off and interrupted,

"I have not been staring at you, I just got here five minute ago and you came sat beside me and started talking." I was confused when he said that because again, he didn't lie at all.

"My friend Katara told me that you have been staring me since I arrived at the market."

"It is not true and if you want to know more about the French language, I was born in a great nation that we call France, but France is not on this planet."

This was quite interesting many, MANY questions began to roll through my head, he wasn't lying to me at all, I could sense that he seemed irritated but I just wanted to know him better, he was very interesting. I had a lot of questions about France and his 'world' but I decided to drop it and ask something else. I guess it's kind of private for him.

"Okay then, sooooooo what's your name?" I asked in a awkward way,

"My name is Ethan Lemieux what's yours?"

"I'm Toph Bei Fong"

I was slightly giggling when I revealed my name. I don't know why or how but I got that smile back on his face and he began to think about something,

"Toph, do you want to learn how to say 'My name is Ethan' in French?"

Ethan's offer was strange, yet I was curious what the French language sounded like,

"Uh, Sure Ethan how would you say that in French?"

"Ok… in French we say 'Je m'appelle Ethan Lemieux. Did you catch any of that?"

I couldn't help but blush when he said that, it was sort of… cute… but I wasn't going to tell anyone, I still got a reputation to keep I've never admitted that anything was cute.

"No, I didn't catch a word other than Ethan, you said that so fast"

"Well Toph 'Je m'appelle' means 'my name is'… do you think you can say that?"

"Uhh let's see, 'ja mapel'???? That's wrong isn't it? I'm not going to try again."

I made Ethan laugh before he took a sip of his coffee and making him laugh pleased me in a way. He then looked up at me and asked, "Why do you stare in one spot a lot?"

This is the question that I really hate; I knew it was coming eventually so I then explained to Ethan how I felt about my blindness.

"Well since you asked… I'm blind, but that means I don't want your pity, I can still 'see', with my feet through earth bending, I use the vibrations to sort of 'map out the area' so I can actually sense people from far away distances because of their weight and the way they walk. Also, if you think I'm a defenseless little girl I will shove a rock down your throat if you say anything bad, don't think you can take me on, I could beat you or anyone up any day!"

I was fearful that his attitude towards me would change, but all he did after I said that was laugh; I couldn't tell if he was laughing AT me or at the rock part.

"Okay, it makes sense now, I'm not laughing at your blindness just at what you said about my throat, and you appear to be a violent girl…"

Those words made me giggle and relieved because those three words would probably be a perfect description of me, 'a violent girl' but he carried on after that.

"No Toph, I don't pity you, your body language makes you look like a very proud independent girl. You appear to have lot's of confidence and I would never think of you as a defenseless girl. When you first sat down I thought you were independent and have strong will."

I was very surprised what he said about me because he is the first person I have EVER met other than Iroh that recognized that I actually am independent, even Aang, Sokka and Katara thought of me as a defenseless little girl when they first met me until they saw me compete at the Earth Bending competition. Also, once again every word Ethan said was the truth, not telling me what I wanted to hear, he actually meant it. All I could say to him was,

"Well… thank you Ethan."

"Pas du problem!"

I giggled then asked him "What does that mean?"

"It means 'no problem'"

Again I won't lie, it was VERY cute when he spoke French, and I still won't tell Katara or anyone, I still need to keep my reputation of my rough exterior intact.

I later noticed I haven't taken a sip of my coffee and chugged it down my throat before it would get cold.

Ethan said in a nice tone "Easy on the coffee"

"I just don't want it to get cold Ethan, or else it tastes really bad."

"True," Ethan's head turned from me and looked at something on the wall, "Shit, it's almost four o'clock I got to go to work, nice talking to you Toph"

"Yeah…"

Ethan got up from the stool and said "Au revoir Toph" I assumed that meant good bye then he said something else,

"And thanks for… not laughing on my accent or English, it means a lot to me. You are the nicest person I've talked with this week."

I was somewhat surprised when he told me that, but I still wanted to thank HIM for something,

"Your welcome Ethan and thank you for what you said about my blindness, believe it or not, you are the second person that's recognized me that way"

Ethan looked a little surprised when I said that, "It's nothing Toph, that's my opinion of you, that's all"

"Well… thanks once again"

"No problem Toph, see you another time" Ethan walked quickly out of the market; I could tell he was in a rush to get to work.

I was still thinking about what he was saying. He said France is where he was born. He grew up with the French language and he lived on a different planet. I had no idea where this other planet is or even how he came to our world but I know one thing for sure… every word he told me was one-hundred percent the truth.

I stood up from my stool, turned around and started to walk back to Katara and Sokka. I am not intending to tell Katara that I actually enjoyed talking to Ethan; I can still get whatever I want from Katara if I said he was an asshole. As I was coming closer to Katara and Sokka I attracted both of their attentions.

I reached them and Katara immediately said.

"Toph… you are a real genius, I told you to sit with the other guy. You went and sat with the wrong guy and you ended up sitting with the fellow that talks weird, or sounds like he has no education…"

And it all made sense to me, how Ethan said he wasn't staring at me, but Katara said he was and they were both telling the truth. However I didn't like that she said that Ethan talked weird, I felt like exploding at her actually. I still didn't want to tell her I had fun talking with him.

To be continued…

**Well that's chapter 1, this is the FOURTH time I've rewritten the first chapter, and criticize anything you didn't like. And I will get into Ethan's personality later on and explain the planet issues, don't worry it will all make sense later on… AU PROCHAIN FOIS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after rewriting the first chapter four times I am finally satisfied and am moving on with the story, if you were wondering the story is told on TOPH"S POV. I do not own Avatar. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap; I had a little too much to drink at the bar with Sokka (We know the manager so he let us in). He thought he could beat at a drinking contest but he was wrong. That was my fourth straight victory over Sokka and I'm paying the price… right now. Katara opened my door and walked into the small dusty room and gave me some water to help out I guess.

"I wish you two could try and compete in something else other than drinking, all you're doing is ruining your liver and destroying your brain cells… You should really try and take care of yourself better; you don't want to get addicted to alcohol do you?"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO LOUD GET OUT KATARA MY HEAD IS GUNNA POP! JUST GET OUT"

"I'm sorry Toph; I will keep it down just drink the water and go to the bathroom afterwards"

"Ok Katara, my head hurts try not to make much noise in the kitchen!"

Katara walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her; I'll admit I drank WAY too much last night. I had Sokka beat quite early in the competition to my surprise; he didn't put up much of a fight. But after I beat him I decided it would be a good idea to keep drinking so I could show off, it was a big mistake, and I'm paying the price right now.

I was lying down on the bed trying to find any source of energy to lift myself and get to the bathroom. It took me twenty minutes before I was able to get up and stand; then I headed for the door, the sound of each footstep I took stung my head horribly. I twisted the door knob and my door creped SO LOUD; I just wanted to die right there, but the door opening was nothing until I heard Katara's cooking and foot stomping in the Kitchen.

I was walking on a dirty dusty wooden floor and I had the worst hangover of my life. I couldn't 'see' anything, I had both my arms stretched out side by side touching the walls of the narrow hall way until I reached the bathroom, and that was located at the END of the hall. Once my long journey to the bathroom was over, I tried to open the door however my loyal competitor Sokka was occupying it and he said,

"Go awayyyyyy, I had too much to drink last night," His statement angered me because of two reasons: One, I needed to urgently use the washroom and two, what Sokka drunk last night was NOTHING! He should be giving me a medal or something, shame on him I need to use that damn bathroom.

"Sokka you butt head your hangover is nothing, get out or I will get my revenge the worst way possible, you'll be sorry!"

"No Toph, screw off I'm busy."

At this point I just wanted to bust the door open but my head hurts too much, so my next option was to bang on the door until Sokka gave in. But before I started banging the wooden door Aang came out of his room started walking towards me and Aang said,

"I need to use the bathroom"

"YOU CAN'T USE IT AANG, SOKKA IS IN THERE! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Katara stepped in the hall came towards me and Aang who were desperately waiting. Then she said "Sokka get out, you have been in there for fifty minutes now!" Then I said "Get out Sokka your hangover isn't as bad as mine, unless you are jer-"Aang stopped me half way through that word. By now we all had a good sense of what Sokka was doing in the bathroom, so there was an awkward silence in the hall between me, Aang and Katara, then the door opened and Sokka came out not saying a word and went to his room, closed the door behind him silently.

Katara was the first to speak up, "That was awkward…"

"It got him out of the washroom didn't it? I really need to use it so Aang please wait patiently,"

"Okay Toph, don't be too long"

Katara walked back into the kitchen with Aang slowly following her when she noticed that the eggs were burning. I finally got my wish and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I needed a drink of cold water; the glass that Katara gave me was warm and discomforting. I also needed to take a shower; it's a daily thing for me now. Two years ago I always went without one but nowadays, when I don't shower and I have dirt on me I get rashes and sometimes skin infections. Being that I'm almost fifteen my sweet stinks a whole lot more too. So I drunk 5 glasses of water and then I took a short shower because Aang was next in line.

So I had my five minute shower dried off, wrapped a towel around my waist and chest and headed back to my room and shut the door behind me. My hangover felt a lot better already, but I still didn't want to think about anything or do anything. I just sat down and relaxed for a couple minutes quietly anticipating that Katara had something for us to do today. Many things started flowing through my mind, how Suki was doing, how Zuko was, what mom and dad are doing, I haven't heard from them in so long. Then I thought about practicing sand bending or doing something else, but I didn't feel like it because my head hurts too much. Then I thought about the guy I was talking with yesterday afternoon, Ethan. I wondered how he spent his night. While I was having a peaceful moment in my room Katara came in,

"Toph breakfast is ready"

"Good stuff, what's there to eat?" Aang heard my question from the kitchen table and shouted loudly before Katara could respond, "Burnt eggs and stale bread" Katara turned around from me walked towards Aang and they had a little mini argument.

"What's wrong Aang don't you appreciate my cooking? I cook for you slobs EVERYDAY!" Aang's sensitive side immediately kicked in "No Katara it was just this one time, you're a great cook, don't take it seriously…" Those two made me sick sometimes, as Katara just hugged him then they kissed… sickening.

Sokka stepped into the kitchen and sat down at his favorite spot at the table and started chewing down his food rapidly. I took a seat when Katara put the food on my plate except I took my time eating. Katara served herself and sat with the rest of us. Then Aang asked us all a question "So what do you guys want to do today?"Katara responded "There's a dance party tonight at the market's gym, who wants to go to that?"

I then responded to Katara "The dance is tomorrow night sugar queen, and imagining the sound of loud music makes me want to cry," Sokka then said in a pathetic voice "I agree with Toph about the loud music" Aang suggested "Oh I know who wants to go to the market?" I then replied

"That's what we've been pretty much doing for the last month Aang, you were just too busy travelling and doing your peace keeping,"

Sokka suggested "Isn't there some weight lifting competition today?" Then I said "Yeah but its not impressive or anything, I could beat those guys no problem" "Could you beat them without earthbending?" "Totally!" I said that in a sarcastic tone, I then got the feeling that everyone wanted to go watch it.

Then Katara said in an annoyed commanding tone "Okay that's what we're doing, watching a weight lifting competition!"

The rest of sighed, finished our breakfast and got ready to head out to the market…again.

An hour later, Me, Aang, Sokka and Katara left the house and we were then walking on the concrete street heading towards the market. Katara, Aang and Sokka were walking very close to each other, I didn't like because it made us look very clicky. But the subject of conversation between the four of us was the unusually cold weather in the Fire Nation.

Katara was the first to complain, "I'm getting sick of the cold winds, clouds and dry weather. It's so depressing"

"Come on Katara toughen up! You're complaining about the cold weather here in the Fire Nation? Remember back home in the South Pole, it was so much colder then here,"

"Well I'm not dressed warm Sokka,"

"Stop your whining! Aang doesn't even have a sweater on. He has he air robe thingy and its exposing half the skin on his torso, you're wearing two thick sweaters,"

"Actually Sokka, I'm freezing right now"

I then said, "Sokka I'm freezing too, you're wearing a really warm coat while the rest of us are suffering because we're wearing the same old summer clothing, so don't tell us that's its not a cold day when you're wearing a really warm coat,"

"I'm just saying that it's not that cold, there's no snow, maybe it's a little windy but who cares? Oh and before I forget, Suki sent me a letter yesterday, she is coming home with us in four days."

Feelings of anger flowed through my head, the thought of Suki's attempt to set me up with those guys and the thought of her VOICE so all I could say was, "That bitch is going to visit again?"

Katara immediately snapped at me, "Don't call her that!"

"What's the problem sugar queen?"

"The rude behavior you have with people behind their backs,"

"I have rude behavior? When we got home from the market yesterday all you were doing with Aang and Zuko was making fun of the guy I was talking with at the café, I don't even know where you know him from but he's not a stupid unintelligent person like you were saying yesterday, it was bothering me that you were insulting him on his accent,"

"Well Toph, for your interest I met that guy at that same café you met him at. Except we were the only two people that were there that day so I started up a conversation, then I heard him say "How it goes" in a really scruffy yet angry and deep voice-"

I interrupted Katara, "That's because he has an accent,"

"That's a bunch of bull, where would he get an accent like that? And why are you so defensive over him?"

"I'm being defensive for him because you never really seem to give people a chance Katara, when Zuko came on our side it took you the longest to trust him. And there have been countless other times."

Aang stepped into to conversation as he was anticipating that me and Katara would soon start fighting through bending because it has happened so many times in the past.

"Okay you two let's just cool it off a couple degrees"

After a short walk from our house we arrived at the market, the cold open windy space of the market tickled my feet and I could already feel them getting colder and colder. Sokka was the first one to detect where the weight lifting competition was and we all followed him through a crowded market and reached the huge gathering around the heavy metal bars with eight buff muscular men that had no shirts on and I could feel their shivering from where we were standing so they must have been freezing. A man with a naturally loud voice came out in front of the weight lifters and announced

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we are now on the fifth round of our competition, it is down to the four following men; the winner this afternoon will win 2,000 gold pieces, second will win 1,500, third will win 1,000 and fourth will receive 500 gold pieces. Four of these eight competitors have been eliminated and the remaining four competitors are: Oyu Hamura, Oshi Nei Katu, Ethan Lemieux… and Jay Rinuro. 225 pounds must be curled at least three to stay in the competition so let us begin with Oyu Hamura!"

I was shocked to see Ethan in the completion. I could tell he was the thinnest out of the eight and he has made it quite far already. Katara turned her head at me and I could feel the smirk come across her face,

"What do you know Toph, that guy actually looks good with no shirt," I could sense that Aang felt hurt when Katara said that, I guess a sense of jealously came through to him since he is a skinny guy but I said, "Well Katara, I wouldn't know how good he looks without a shirt," Katara just chuckled and the first competitor stepped up and prepared himself to lift.

He was swinging his arms and skipping on his toes then quickly plunged his arms down and lifted the 225 pounds and curled it twice, however the requirement was three. The spokesman said,

"Oyu, you curled the 225 two times, the requirement is three curls but Oyu might still be in the competition if the next three can only curl it two times, so let's keep our fingers crossed for Oyu and bring up Oshi Nei Katu!!!"

The audience clapped their hands as Oshi stepped up to the metal bar and prepared himself. Oshi bent down, grabbed the metal bar and curled the 225 three times no problem.

"A round of applause to Oshi Nei Katu for three curls and that knocks out Oyu from the competition, but we still got to wait to see if Ethan and Jay can get 3 curls with the 225. So next up to the iron bar is Ethan Lemieux!!!"

I cheered for Ethan as he was stepping up to the metal bar, I think he heard me and looked at me but I couldn't tell. He seemed so focus on the competition he stretched his arms slowly bent down tightly grabbed the iron bar curled it once… curled it twice… and barely got it up the third time then the dropped the bar on the ground and stepped back with the other four active competitors.

"Let's hear some noise for Ethan Lemieux who has been surprising us since the beginning of the afternoon, Ethan curled the bar 3 times therefore he is still in the competition, Oyu is out of luck if Jay can lift the 225 three times… Come on up Jay!"

"Don't you find it weird that that Ethan guy showed barely any emotion when he won," Sokka said,

Aang replied to him, "Yeah, he looks like he is much focused, that is the trick to winning these things Sokka,"

Jay grabbed the 225 and curled it quite easily and the spokesman walked to a little box and pulled out a tiny bag.

"Jay curled 225 three times which eliminates Oyu, the prize money for finishing fourth is 500 gold pieces, congratulations Oyu on winning 500 gold pieces!! Let's give a round of applause for Oyu!!!"

Everyone clapped while the spokesman turned and had a hard time taking the 225 away and bringing in a 240. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, round six. Let me remind you all, first place is 2,000 gold pieces, second place is 1,500 gold pieces and third place is 1,000. Three competitors remaining… Oshi, Ethan and Jay. We will first bring Oshi up first to lift the 240; you must curl it TWO times. Good luck Oshi!"

Oshi stepped up and started squatting and swinging his arms to prepare himself to lift it. He quickly threw his arms down and curled the 240 two times with difficulty.

"That is two times, Oshi is still in the competition, Ethan come on up!"

I didn't know if Ethan could do it because earlier he had difficulty lifting the 225 three times, but I was still one of the only ones to cheer Ethan on and Katara looked at me in a funny way. Ethan grabbed the 240 curled it once, and tried to curl it a second time, lifting it with difficulty, he brought it up half-way kept trying but dropped it and Ethan who looked fatigue said to the spokesman while chuckling, "Can't lift" The Spokesman laughed and said" "Ethan almost curled it two times but couldn't quite get it up. If Jay can get it up twice Ethan is eliminated, come on up Jay!"

Jay was barely able to lift the 240 two times. Ethan walked to a chair picked up what I think was a shirt put it on, the spokesman walked over to the box and pulled out another bag. "Ethan had been eliminated and the prize for gold is 1,000 gold pieces. Let's al give Ethan a round of applause for getting this far! And let's get set or round seven." Everyone applauded while Ethan took the bag of gold pieces and shook the other competitor's hands and walked out of the gathering around the weights.

He was walking towards me but he wasn't going to talk to me because he didn't notice I was there. So when he came close I greeted him not really caring about what Katara thought, "Hi Ethan" I could feel his head turn over to me and said, "Hi Toph, How's it going?"

"It's going good, I had no idea you were that strong, and you got pretty far too," I said while chuckling to myself,

"Uh thanks, I needed to be into the competition to win some money; the rent of my apartment has been rough… and are you and Katara are friends?"

"Yep, unfortunately,"

Katara's heart rate sped up when I said that, I could tell she was angry but she didn't do anything about it. Ethan laughed and said, "It's really cold right now isn't it."

Aang walked over to us and said, "You look like you're going to die Ethan, you're shivering looks dangerous, I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, I know. I've been freezing all day."

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" I asked

"No, I don't work today"

"Do you want to come with us back to our house? We can make you a warm meal,"

Ethan thought about the offer for a few seconds and responded, "Sure, thank you for the offer,"

"No problem, Katara won't mind making you a warm meal, won't you Katara?"

Katara's head turned towards us and she began to talk, "Not at all, I'll make you whatever what you want Ethan."

"Again, thank you"

Aang then said, "Don't worry Ethan; you look like you need a warm place to go to. It's nothing"

Sokka walked over and asked a question to Ethan then asked him "While we're walking home you are going to tell me what your work out is!"

We backed away from the crowed circle around the weight lifting and started walking home. Katara seemed angry at me but I didn't know what the big deal was. Aang and Sokka appeared to have accepted him in the group but I noticed one thing about Ethan. Everyone around him seemed to dislike him for some reason and Ethan really looks stressed out and worried about some things.

To be continued….

**Well chapter 2 is finished hope you like it. For the record I made Ethan's dialogue look funny on purpose. Please review and tell me what you honestly though, tell me if you thought it was confusing etc. AU PROCHAINE FOIS!!!!!!!**


End file.
